


Philtatos | Most Beloved

by SimplyFandom_Trash



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Each chapter is rated appropriately, Fluff, Implied Smut, Incorrect Text Posts, M/M, Smidge Of Angst, They just love each other a lot, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyFandom_Trash/pseuds/SimplyFandom_Trash
Summary: Just a whole heap of drabbles based of incorrect text posts I found on Tumblr. Each chapter is a new text post, for more information see the notes at the start of each chapter.





	1. That's A Bad Way To Run A Business

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "I Like Your Pants"
> 
> Warning: Mostly fluff, implied smut

Achilles opens the front door of his home to be assaulted by the smell of bacon cooking. Once inside the door, he kicks off his sneakers and makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Patroclus standing over the stove.

Patroclus looks up at Achilles as he enters and smiles instantly, after all their years together, seeing Achilles walking into a room still has the ability to make him smile like an idiot.

“Hey babe, how was your run?” Patroclus says while Achilles props himself against the wall.

“It was good, you should really join me one of these days, you could borrow some of my clothes you know.”

“Yeah, we both know that isn’t going to happen” Patroclus grins at him as he moves the pan of bacon from the heat and tips the contents onto a paper towel to drain.

Achilles watches Patroclus’ movements around the kitchen, still on some level unable to believe how lucky he is to have Patroclus in his life. As Patroclus rhythmically moves around the kitchen, eventually adding the bacon to a bowl of potatoes, Achilles notices something new.

“Did you get some new pants Patroclus?” As if on instinct, Patroclus looks down at the bottom half of his body to confirm what he was wearing.

“Oh, yeah I got them the other day.”

“Well I like them,” Achilles says as he moves himself closer to Patroclus who is now stirring the bacon in amongst the potatoes

“Thanks, they were on sale for 50% off and I thought it was a good deal” Achilles hums his agreement and leans back against the counter beside Patroclus.

“I’d like it better if they were 100% off.” Achilles whispers and watches Patroclus’ face as he looks up at him with a blank expression.

“Babe, the store can’t just sell free stuff, you know that right?” He looks at Achilles, probing him to realise that what he said wasn’t logical.

Achilles looks down and shakes his head in amusement.

“That’s not what I –“

“I mean, you’ve got to know that that’s a terrible way to run a business, they can’t just give away things. They wouldn’t make any money and –“

“Patroclus, you know that’s not what I meant” Achilles green eyes are suddenly staring directly at Patroclus and a wave of comprehension washes over him.

“Oh” Patroclus looks down in embarrassment and laughs to himself. Achilles smiles at his boyfriend and leans across to kiss his shoulder before walking away.

“Where are you going?” Patroclus calls out after him as Achilles pulls his blonde hair out of the bun he had put it in for running.

“To have a shower, you’re welcome to join me and we can work on getting those pants 100% off.” He winks at Patroclus as he walks down the hallway to their shared bathroom.

Patroclus blushes and stands still for a second, before deciding to move the bowl in front of him into the fridge and follow Achilles down the hallway.

 


	2. Showing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Achilles, why are you shocked?  
> Warnings: Just fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are in anyway chronological, just keep that in mind when reading :)

Achilles had been known to enjoy showing off, and the one thing he liked to show off more than anything, was Patroclus. So, when Patroclus suggested that they officially tell their friends they were dating, Achilles jumped at the chance. 

A party was arranged with all their friends in attendance and some people that they had never met before but that didn’t bother them, they weren’t scared to tell people who they were or how much they loved each other.

It was not as if they had hidden the fact they were in a relationship from anyone, always casually touching and smiling at each other, but there was something about the act of actually telling people that filled Achilles with excitement.

Achilles and Patroclus had discussed how they would announce it before everyone arrived. They decided that because Achilles was better with words and liked to make a show of things, he would be the one to tell the party, this didn’t bother Patroclus at all, he didn’t care how they found out. He just wanted them to know.

As the night progressed, drinks were consumed by not only the guests, but also by Patroclus who thought that being buzzed would make the announcement easier. He had passed the stage of buzzed a few hours ago. Achilles was always watching him, making sure he was staying out of trouble and not being the cause of any injuries. More to the point, he just enjoyed watching the man he loved have fun.

As closely as Achilles was watching Patroclus and as well as he knew him, he couldn’t have predicted a slightly drunk Patroclus finding his way to the top of the coffee table in the lounge room and successfully drawing the attention of everybody in the room. Achilles watched from his spot on the couch as the love of his life made his way to the centre of attention in his own way.

Patroclus was never one to try and take attention away from Achilles, in fact he often encouraged him to chase it knowing how it fuelled him, but this was something that his drunk mind was insisting he do for himself. As he found his balance atop the coffee table and gained the attention of his relatively captive audience he started to mumble about love and how important it was to him, losing focus on what he wanted to say, until he looked up and saw Achilles smiling at him from their couch.

The couch that held so many of their memories, some happy and some sad but all of them involving them and he was filled with an overwhelming clarity.

“Achilles and I are dating, we have been for a while and I love him with all my being. He is my other half,” Patroclus manages to blurt out in a way that even has Achilles shocked at his words.

The room gasps, well all but one, Brises. On two separate occasion, Patroclus and Achilles had both drunkenly confessed their love for one another to her, all she did was smile happily for her two best friends. Achilles himself was not exempt from the gasp that overtook the room and Patroclus looked at him in wonderment.

“Achilles, why are you shocked?” Patroclus makes his way down from the coffee table and over to Achilles.

Achilles smiles at Patroclus from the couch and stands up to meet him,

“I’m not shocked at what you said, just how you said it. You always say I’m the best with words but I don’t think you give yourself enough credit” He says smiling widely at Patroclus and he leans in closer to whisper “I love you with every part of my being too”.

Patroclus leans back a little and smiles up at his boyfriend before leaning back in and planting his lips firmly on Achilles’. This is what their love would make them feel forever, whole and happy.


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The part in Mamma Mia!: Here We Go Again, where Rosie says "I think carbs are my soulmate" - I just altered it a little to suit.   
> Warnings: A bit of Angst at the start, they get a happy ending though.

After Achilles’ first fight with Patroclus, he needed a break. Not from their relationship, but from the feeling of dread that was growing inside of him, the feeling that he had let Patroclus down. Patroclus had gone to Brises, he said he needed to breathe, another knife in Achilles heart to add to the heartbreak of their fight.

After a few days, Odysseus was sick of Achilles moping around campus and had offered to take him away from the place that was filled to the brim of the memories of their fight. Achilles couldn’t even remember what the fight was about, probably his mother, but all he could remember was the yelling. It was as if the sounds of rage were on a constant replay in his head and he couldn’t escape them. He knew he was the first one to yell and for a short time Patroclus had taken it, staring at Achilles with his blank expression, but soon enough he was yelling back.

Achilles was so overwhelmed with rage, that he didn’t care what insults were thrown at his boyfriend and neither did Patroclus, but as they simmered down, Patroclus’ face faded from rage to sadness. Sadness at their fight and that he had yelled at Achilles, something he had never done - or wanted to do before. It was the sounds of anger from the fight combined with the look of sadness of Patroclus’ face that followed Achilles when Odysseus dragged him to the beach.

Odysseus had decided that a day at the beach was exactly what Achilles needed to get back on his feet. Achilles didn’t have the energy to argue, but he didn’t think it would help, he was fairly sure it wouldn’t do any good. But it couldn’t do any harm either.

Despite the joyfulness of Odysseus, Achilles couldn’t bring himself to do anything but sit in the sand as Odysseus walked through the water. Odysseus had planted himself in the water and stared out into the horizon at the setting sun, while Achilles curled into himself on the sand.

Without turning away from the view, Odysseus spoke to Achilles with conviction.

“You know what? I think the sea is my soulmate, I might just drop this whole college thing and go sail the world.” Despite only being able to see his back, Achilles knew he was smiling and as much as he was trying, Achilles couldn’t bring himself to share the enjoyment of the moment with his friend.

“And Patroclus is mine.” Achilles said, mostly to himself but Odysseus heard.

Odysseus turned back to face his friend and sighed.

“You love him?” and all Achilles can bring himself to do is nod.

“Then just apologise” he says as he crouches down in front of him.

“But I don’t even remember what I have to apologise for! I don’t even remember what we fought about, but all I can think about is what if it happens again. I love him Odysseus and I managed to hurt him more than I can imagine.”

“Achilles, I know for a fact he loves you too and he’s beating himself up just as much as you are right now. If anyone was made for each other it would be you two.”

Just as Odysseus finishes talking to Achilles, Achilles phone buzzes and he pulled the phone out of his pocket, with the grace and precision that he normally reserved for moments that required his athletic ability, but he couldn’t afford to waste a second.

The view of Achilles phone wallpaper – his favourite photo he’d taken of Patroclus, asleep with a book across his chest - was obstructed by a text from the man in the picture reading:

_I’m never sure how to be mad at you._

Achilles fingers didn’t hesitate as he responded.

_Forgive me_

The moments between Achilles pressing send and Patroclus’ response were filled with fear of rejection and the realisation that Achilles could not live in this life without Patroclus by his side. As the three dots gave way to text, a sigh of relief escaped Achilles with the breath that he didn’t realise he’s been holding.

_There is nothing to forgive._


	4. Fight Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Fight me", "Do not"
> 
> Warnings - Drunk Patroclus and Achilles being very in love 
> 
> This one is unintentionally a little short, apologies.

Achilles didn’t know whether Patroclus was drunk or just deliriously tired, but he was amusing all the same. There was something about the way Patroclus moved around the room, bumping into random objects and apologising to them without a second thought that brought a smile to Achilles face.

As if Patroclus had forgotten about Achilles presence in their dorm room, he turned to face him with shock.

“Achilles! You’re here!” He said while smiling widely and throwing his arms into the air and all Achilles could do was smile.

“Yes, of course I’m here Patroclus, where else would I be?” Patroclus seems to pause and consider this question.

“Maybe running?” he says stumbling towards Achilles and landing on the bed that Achilles had sprawled himself across.

“Now, why would I be running if I could be spending my time with you?” Achilles smiles down at his boyfriend, who he had decided was definitely drunk and not just tired. The only response that Patroclus could think of was to shrug. Achilles smiles at him and reaches to run his fingers through Patroclus hair when there is a knock at the door.

Patroclus jumps up from the bed and shakes his head as if he was trying to shake the effects of the alcohol from his body.

“I’ll get it babe,” he says while making his way to the door slowly. Achilles props himself up against the wall that the bed connects with and watches the door as Patroclus opens it.

“Agamemnon! What are you doing here?” In response to Patroclus’ drunk excitement, Agamenmon looks at him with mild disgust and begins to move away.

“I’ll come back later.” He states as if sure that the dorm room will be more agreeable when Patroclus has calmed down.

“You came to fight, didn’t you? Fight me!” Patroclus exclaims and Achilles sits up straighter as an automatic reaction, catching Agamemnon’s eyes as he looks behind Patroclus into their dorm.

“Do not” Achilles says piercingly and Agamemnon raises his hands in surrender and walks away.

Patroclus turns back to face his boyfriend and pouts.

“Why’d you do that? I could take him.”

“I know you could, but it wouldn’t be a fair fight for him would it?” Achilles states soothingly as Patroclus walks back over to the bed.

“Can I fight him later?” Patroclus says while resting his head in Achilles lap.

“We’ll see Patroclus, we’ll see.”


	5. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "You ever wondered what your future husband is doing?"
> 
> Warnings - Just pure fluff 
> 
> Once again, a little short. The next one is longer though.

Achilles had asked Patroclus to come star-gazing with him, and while he hadn’t officially called it a ‘date night’, Patroclus knew that’s what it was. After years of being together, Patroclus never took the time that he spent with Achilles for granted and Achilles was the same. They both cherished each other and the moments they shared, whether they were alone or in a crowd. They were always what the other needed, no matter the situation. Two parts of a whole. 

Laying in the dark, at the top of the hill looking at the stars, not absently but not intently. Just enjoying the presence of one another. Achilles hand brushes against Patroclus’, his fingers spreading and reaching for more contact, in response, Patroclus turns his palm up closing his hand around Achilles’. Embracing the warmth of his hand.

“Achilles, do you ever wonder what your future husband is doing?”  
  
“No” Achilles replied with confidence looking over at Patroclus. Patroclus turned his gaze away from the starry night and looked at Achilles.

“Really? Never?”

“Well, I only have to look over at what you’re doing and I know.” Patroclus blushed at Achilles response, and Achilles grinned at the look on his boyfriend’s face.

Patroclus looks away from Achilles and stares at the sky again, searching for familiar constellations. Eyes searching back and forth over the sky in front of him.

“Patroclus, you know I’m going to marry you right?” Achilles said, staring at the side of his boyfriends face while he stared at the sky.

“And you know I’ll say yes when you ask me.” He says with no hesitation, as if this was a step that was expected for them. Not expected in the way some people come to dread it, but in the way that placed them together for their whole lives.  
  
“Well I was hoping, but it is always nice to have that reassurance” Achilles grins at Patroclus and squeezes his hand. Patroclus turns away from the night sky and looks at Achilles again.

“I love you, like a lot. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you Achilles”

“And I love you, Patroclus, and I will spend the rest of our lives telling you that.”


	6. Muggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry about the slow update, I appreciate all the support though.
> 
> Prompt: It's pretty muggy outside
> 
> Warnings: Honestly nothing but fluff and Achillies being a little smart ass

Patroclus woke to an empty room with Achilles nowhere to be found. This was not entirely unusual as Achilles enjoyed going out on runs before Patroclus woke up but Patroclus knew Achilles was in the house, he could hear his movements downstairs. 

Patroclus pushed himself up from the bed, stretching his arms behind him as we walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. He found Achilles sitting at the kitchen bench with a bowl of what he assumed to be cereal in front of him. Achilles was aware of Patroclus as soon as he entered the room and he looked up at his boyfriend with his messy hair. Patroclus walked over to Achilles and kissed his cheek.

“Good morning babe.”

“Good morning Patroclus, sleep well?” Achilles asked as he leaned into Patroclus’ touch. 

Patroclus hummed his response and rested his head against the back of Achilles’ bare shoulder before walking into the kitchen for food. Opening the cupboard, Patroclus pulled out an unopened box of cereal and contemplated what Achilles must have in his bowl, if the box of cereal was unopened. Patroclus shrugged and pulled out a bowl and prepared his breakfast. 

He turned back to Achilles and leaned against the kitchen bench as he ate, looking at Achilles, who was reading a book. 

“So how was your run this morning?”

“Hmm?” Achilles replied and looked up from the page. Patroclus smiled at his boyfriends divided attention.

“How was your run?”  
“Oh, it was nice, not many people out this morning.” Achilles smiled and marked his page before closing the book. 

“Must have been hard for you, we both know how much you like to show off.” Patroclus grinned at his boyfriend cheekily and Achilles responded by glaring playfully at him. 

“The only thing I like showing off is you.” Patroclus blushed at Achilles response and looked down and Achilles grinned at the impact he had over Patroclus. 

Patroclus finished his breakfast and rinsed the bowl out before placing it in the sink. 

“Well, I’m going to get dressed.” Patroclus said, turning to look at Achilles before moving out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

“Okay Patroclus, it’s a bit muggy out there though so don’t dress in anything too warm.” There was a lightness in Achilles voice that made Patroclus turn towards him just as he was about to step onto the first stair. 

“Achilles, if I go outside, am I going to find the front yard covered in mugs?” Patroclus stepped closer to Achilles, who was still sitting at the counter, grinning cheekily and shrugging in response to Patroclus’ question. 

“Achilles…” Patroclus asked tentatively and Achilles grinned before bursting into laughter, prompting Patroclus to walk to their front door and look out into their front garden. As he had come to suspect he found their small front yard, covered with mugs. Some of which he recognised from their cupboards, some he had never seen before.

He turned back to look at Achilles and found him taking a drink from the bowl that was in front of him. Patroclus looked at him and shook his head. 

“Is that coffee?” Patroclus asked as he walked back to his boyfriend. Achilles nodded and grinned. 

“Did you even go for a run this morning?” he queried as he walked over to Achilles, wrapping his arm around Achilles shoulders from behind. 

“Yes of course! It just wasn’t as long as it normally is.” Achilles turned his head to the side grinned at Patroclus. Patroclus smiled despite himself and groaned as he leaned down and rested his forehead against Achilles’

“You’re lucky I love you.” Patroclus said, withdrawing his arms from Achilles, but before he was able to pull away fully. Achilles grabbed his wrist. 

“I know I am.” Achilles kissed the inside of Patroclus’ wrist before letting it go.


End file.
